yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Studios Singapore
| theme = | homepage = | owner = Genting Group | general_manager = | operator = | opening_date = 18 March 2010 (soft opening) 28 May 2011 (grand opening) | season = All year round | visitors = | area = | rides = 20 | coasters = 5 | water_rides = 2 | slogan = }} Universal Studios Singapore ( ; ) is a theme park located within Resorts World Sentosa on Sentosa Island, Singapore. It was a key component of Genting's bid for the right to build Singapore's second integrated resort. On 8 December 2006, the Singapore government announced that the consortium had won the bid. Construction of the theme park and the rest of the resort started on 19 April 2007. It is the second Universal Studios theme park to open in Asia (Japan being the first), and the first in Southeast Asia. The official plans for the park were unveiled to the public when Universal Studios Singapore released a park map to the public on 20 October 2009. Universal Studios Singapore has since attracted more than 2 million visitors in the 9 months from its opening. Universal Parks & Resorts markets the park as a "one-of-its-kind theme park in Asia" and promises that the park will be the only one of its kind in Southeast Asia for the next 30 years. History Park history The construction of Resorts World Sentosa and Universal Studios Singapore began on 19 April 2008. After almost two years of construction, the park opened on 18 March 2010. Universal Studios Singapore was opened for sneak peek week in view of the Chinese New Year Celebrations, from 5 pm to 9 pm every night between 14 to 21 February 2010.Lim, Jessica (2010). Universal Studios opens Sun. Retrieved 7 June 2010 from Stratis Times. Though visitors had to pay SGD$10 to enter the park even-though rides were not operating, tickets for the week were sold out in 2 days. On 5 March 2010, it was announced that the park will open its doors at 8:28 am (UTC+8) on 18 March 2010, for a soft-opening phase. From 13 March 2010, the team members of Resorts World Sentosa and their families had a chance to visit the park before the public has a chance to do so.Yahoo News (2010). Sentosa Theme Park opens 18 March. Retrieved 7 June 2010 from Yahoo News Singapore. The park had its soft opening period from 18 March 2010 to 26 October 2010.Resorts World Sentosa (2010). Extension of validity for your annual pass. Retrieved 8 November 2010 from Picasa. The official grand opening of the park was held on 28 May 2011, along with the grand opening gala being held on 27 May 2011 evening. It was a star-studded event with Asian superstars Jet Li, Maggie Cheung, Vicki Zhao, and former "American Idol" judge Paula Abdul making an appearance at the gala event, along with some 1,600 guests. In October 2011, Universal Studios Singapore began their Halloween Horror Nights events. Timeline Park layout Universal Studios Singapore is in size, occupying the easternmost part of the Resorts World Sentosa. There are a total of 24 attractions, of which 18 are original or specially adapted for the park.Resorts World Sentosa (2010). Unveiling the Best of Universal Studios at Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 7 June 2010 from the Official Site The park consists of seven themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas. The park features the world's tallest pair of dueling roller coasters that are based on the popular television series, Battlestar Galactica; a castle from the world of Shrek and Monster Rock, a live musical show featuring the Universal Monsters. Universal Studios Singapore has over 30 restaurants and food carts, together with 20 unique retail stores and carts located around the park. Attractions premiering are marked "Premiere" and dining outlets that are certified Halal are marked with "Halal". Hollywood Hollywood is the main entrance area of the park. Its only attraction, a broadway-style theatre, is accompanied by several restaurants and a variety of flagship shops. Being a replica of the Hollywood Boulevard, this zone is flanked by dynamic architecture and palm trees. It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame.Hollywood – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. Special character appearances include: Po from Kung Fu Panda, Frankenstein's Monster, Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Marilyn Monroe, Charlie Chaplin, Beetlejuice and Betty Boop. New York New York is based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernization. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance.New York – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. Special Sesame Street character appearances include: Elmo, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch. Sci-Fi City Sci-Fi City is an imagined metropolis of the future that contains many modern conveniences of life, but with little or no remnants of past inhabitants and cultures that are able to stand the course of time. It is the home of the world's tallest pair of dueling roller coasters, at a height of .Sci-Fi City – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. The pair of dueling roller coasters, Battlestar Galactica: Human vs. Cylon, are based on the hit television series, Battlestar Galactica. Ancient Egypt Ancient Egypt is based on the historical adaptation of Ancient Egypt during the 1930s Golden Age of Egyptian Exploration. It features obelisks and pyramids which are typical of Ancient Egypt. Also featured are Pharaohs' tombs which were commonly discovered during that era. This zone relies on the depictions made in the popular film franchise, The Mummy, starring Brendan Fraser.Ancient Egypt – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. The Lost World in the background.]] The Lost World contains many traditional attractions present in most Universal Studios parks around the world and is divided into two sub areas: Jurassic Park and Waterworld. Jurassic Park, based on the popular film franchise by Steven Spielberg and novels by Michael Crichton, features the newly redesigned Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure which is based on the popular water rides in other Universal Studios parks. Waterworld, based on the film Waterworld starring Kevin Costner, is a stadium that features a live show performance.The Lost World – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. Far Far Away ''Far Far Away'' is inspired by DreamWorks Animation's hit Shrek franchise which depicted how the fairy-tale characters lived in daily life. The zone consists of many recognizable locations from the film series, and the main highlight of the zone is the 40-metre tall Far Far Away Castle.Madagascar and Shrek in Singapore. Relax (2009-10-13). Retrieved 1 May 2011. Special character appearances include: Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots and Princess Fiona. Madagascar Madagascar is inspired by the hit DreamWorks Animation franchise of the same name which features four zoo animals, Alex, Gloria, Marty and Melman escaping from the Central Park Zoo and unfortunately crashing onto the island of Madagascar. The zone features lush tropical jungles as well as two rides.Madagascar – Universal Studios Singapore. Retrieved 6 June 2010 from the Official Site. Special character appearances include: Alex, Gloria, King Julien, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Mort and Maurice. Hollywood Dreams Parade Universal Studios Singapore Hollywood Dreams Parade is the parks' first full-scale regular theme parade which takes place every Saturday and Sunday, and on public holidays at 5 pm. Running through five out of the seven parks across all zones, the parade consists of fourteen intricately detailed floats, special effects, over one hundred performers, custom musical score and the "Hollywood Dreams" dance song composed by British composer Ian Habgood. VIP tour Universal Studios Singapore VIP Tour offers merchandise discounts, complimentary dining, golden photo opportunities with celebrity lookalikes as well as VIP access on rides, attractions and performances. Each tour accommodates between two and twelve guests per Guide. Each tour lasts approximately five hours around Universal Studios Singapore. The tour covers eight or more attractions. Universal Express access would be made available to all attractions before or after the guide tour. See also * DreamWorks Experience, a collection of themed areas at Dreamworld in Australia themed after Shrek and Madagascar External links * References Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Amusement parks in Singapore Category:2011 establishments in Singapore